NCIS New Orleans Office
The NCIS New Orleans Field Office is an office founded by and currently ran by Dwayne Cassius Pride and is assisted in its investigations by the Jefferson Parrish Corridors Office. It is currently led by NCIS Special Agent Pride with the field team currently consisting of NCIS Special Agents Christopher LaSalle, Tammy Gregorio and Sebastian Lund with former members being Meredith Brody and Sonja Percy. The team is supported by Jefferson Parish medical examiner, Dr. Loretta Wade and computer specialist Patton Plame. Known Agents Current * Dwayne Cassius Pride - A New Orleans native and former Jefferson Parish deputy sheriff who is now the Senior Special Agent and also the Agent in charge of the NCIS: New Orleans team. * Tammy Gregorio - NCIS Special Agent who was formerly an agent with the FBI. * Sebastian Lund - NCIS Special Agent who also previously served as a Forensic Scientist and also the assistant for Dr. Loretta Wade. * Hannah Khoury - NCIS Special Agent who is the replacement of former NCIS Special Agent Sonja Percy and temporary replacement of NCIS Senoir Special Agent Dwayne Pride. Former * Meredith Brody - An NCIS Special Agent who was originally sent from the Great Lakes Office to assist the NCIS: New Orleans team during the investigation into the Privileged Killer. She later transferred to New Orleans on a permanent bassis, becoming the newest member of the team and worked with them for two years. Left the team for good in September 2016. * Sonja Percy - Originally an agent with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives or ATF, she helped Pride and the team on their pursuit for Baitfish, a criminal threatening the security and safety New Orleans as well as those of its citizens. Has since joined the NCIS: New Orleans team on a permanent basis. She recently resign after she decided to leave and transferred to Federal Bureau Investigation inside of New Orleans. * Christopher LaSalle (deceased) - A native of Alabama, LaSalle is the second-in-command of the NCIS: New Orleans team. He originally served as a Detective for the New Orlean's Police Department and spent seven years at the vice squad of the New Orleans Police Department. Others * Loretta Wade- A Medical Examiner for Jefferson Parish who assists the NCIS: New Orleans team. * Patton Plame- A computer specialist and tech operator that helps the New Orleans office with anything technology related. Major Case Response Team (Chain in command) * Special Agent-in-Charge: ** Supervisory Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride (2014–present) * Senior Field Agent: ** Senior Special Agent Christopher LaSalle (2014–2019, deceased) ** Special Agent Hannah Khoury (2018–2019, temporary replacement, 2019–present) * Field Agents: ** Special Agent Meredith Brody (2014–2016, resigned) ** Special Agent Tammy Gregorio (2016–present) ** Special Agent Sonja Percy (2015–2018, resigned) ** Forensic Special Agent Sebastian Lund (2017–present, promoted) * Forensics Technician: ** Sebastian Lund (2014–2017, inactive) * Computer Tech Operator: ** Patton Plame (2015–present, promoted) * Chief Medical Examiner: ** Loretta Wade (2014–present) Rooms In The Office * Kitchen * Interrogation Room * Conference Room * Courtyard * Bullpin History The exact founding of the NCIS New Orleans team is unknown but what is known is that NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride and Christopher LaSalle are the team's two long-serving members, the two having met while working together in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. In March 2014, with the team being low on manpower considering how two NCIS Special Agents composed of the field team for the NCIS: New Orleans office, NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody from the NCIS Chicago field office was sent to New Orleans to assist Pride and LaSalle as the team were investigating a case connected to the Privileged Killer. After the case was solved, Brody later learnt that she was to stay in New Orleans permanently and with her addition, the NCIS New Orleans field team was now composed of three field agents. In October 2014, computer specialist Patton Plame assisted the team on a case concerning the death of a Navy SEAL in a sorority house. He later joined the team permanently. In May 2015, having worked with the team for a few months, ATF agent Sonja Percy expressed a desire to join the team and become an NCIS Special Agent which occurred in September 2015. In May 2016, the team was placed on administrative leave for a few weeks with members of the team choosing to go on vacation or head back to their home state in the aftermath of Brody shooting her corrupt boyfriend, John Russo who was also an agent with the Department of Homeland Security dead. In September 2016, the team returned from their two weeks off and it was revealed that Brody had abruptly resigned from NCIS and left the team altogether, leaving the remaining members of the team completely stunned and devastated at her decision. During that time, the FBI began investigating Pride and his team for their involvement with Russo with FBI agent Tammy Gregorio temporarily joining the team at Pride's request. Some time later, Sebastian Lund finished his training to become an official NCIS Special Agent and subsequently joined the main field team. In April 2018, Percy had recently resigned from NCIS after she captured by Agent Pride inside the military air base and left the team altogether, then she transferred to Federal Bureau Investigation becoming a new special agent where Isler is requested. Category:Locations